In The End
by TwInArMaGeDdOnS660
Summary: Your name is Karkat. You live with your brother Gamzee. Your mother is gone and you live by yourselves. This seems a bit cliche to you, but it is your life. And you deal with it everyday. One night a virus spreads through the town you live in and you and Gamzee are hauled to a combined police station/hospital with no idea of what's going on. This may be your last night. GamKar
1. Chapter 1

_**Welp, this is the first chapter to my newest fanfic! I haven't been writing a lot lately but I have suddenly been inspired! This is my first Homestuck fanfiction. It is AU. They are humans. Karkat and Gamzee are twin brothers even thought they don't look alike. **_

_**This is just a filler type of chapter I guess you could say, with a bit of fluff towards the end. :D**_

_**THERE WILL BE INCEST. So if that doesn't roll with you then please turn back now! So...LET THE STORY BEGIN! **_

* * *

Your name is Karkat. You live with your twin brother Gamzee. Your mother and father are gone and you live by yourselves. This seems a bit cliche to you, but it is your life. And you deal with it everyday.

* * *

It was cold, as always. Gamzee usually shared his blanket with you since it was bigger than yours (you use a towel). But you two never had a choice. You live in a basement under a flight of stairs in an old abandoned apartment building. You use old towels and one blanket as a cover to sleep with. Towels lay in a pad where you and your brother sleep.

It gets even colder around this time of year, and it forces you and Gamzee to huddle together and get warm off each others body heat. You sort of like being this close to him, he is warm. Gamzee's eyes are shut and his breathing is steady. He has the face of your mother, only more caring. His hair is wild from days of it not being washed. Tomorrow you two will head to the gas station around the corner and wash up a bit in the bathroom sink.

You are usually can't sleep at night, but that is okay with you. You don't like sleeping. It brings back old memories that turn into nightmares. Same for Gamzee but his are less frequent so he tries to sleep anyway. He moves his arms tighter around your waist and pulls you even closer.

He starts to shudder and whimper. Another nightmare.

You shake him awake. "Gamzee...Gamzee wake up!"

He keeps shaking even after his eyes slowly open. "Kar..kat." He whispers. "I'm sorry if I woke you bro."

"It's okay. I wasn't really asleep." You reply in a soft tone, hoping to calm him. "What was it about this time?"

"Same as the day before...You wouldn't wake up Kar. You just wouldn't wake up. I-I tried to shake you and call your name...and then you weren't there anymore...you left."

"Oh..well Gamz. I'm right here and I always will be. If you close your eyes and open then again, guess who is gonna be here? Me. Because I'm not leaving." You say as you tighten your grip on his torso.

Gamzee has abandonment issues. Ever since your mother left the two of you to rot on your own, he has had the fear that you will leave him as well. He may be older but you seem to have a better view of the world around you.

"Okay Karbro. Just don't up and go anywhere." He says looking in your eyes.

You lean up and kiss his forehead, then his nose, and then his cheek. You look in his eyes before he leans up and places the softest of kisses upon your lips. You are brothers, but you don't care. He closes his eyes as the kiss grows. Soon you are swiping your tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He grants your wish without a second thought.

The fight for dominance last a little while, but soon Gamzee takes his place as the victor. You nip at his bottom lip when he snakes his hand to your head and gives a soft tug to your hair.

"G-gamzee.." He hums and kisses your neck leaving little nips here and there. You try and stop this here, you two have never gone past this point. "C'mon Gamz..lets try and go to sleep.." You tell him, and he complies but not without a final kiss.

Love is all you two have left in this world it seems, and you aren't wasting it on anyone else but each other.

You embrace each other, and close your eyes. And the nightmares come flooding in.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, you are 15 years old, and you love your brother. You also really hate nightmares. And towels.

* * *

TA DA! DONE! :D Please drop a review and inform me of any typos or sentences that may not make sense.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat had enough of the nightmares. Too many. And towels, boy did he hate towels!

That morning seemed colder than the night before, but they still needed to go out. They had to get themselves clean, or as close to clean as they can get with a sink at an old gas station.

"Gamzee." You nudge his should and wake him up. "Hey Karbro, what's all up and happening bro?" "We need to get up and clean ourselves up a bit bro, I smell terrible" Gamzee already knew the routine and he grabbed a towel for you and him from the floor. "Let's go bro."

* * *

As you made your way to the gas station around the corner, you swear you see your old friend Sollux. The three of you used to go to school together, until your brother thought it was better to try and focus on surviving. You agreed to a certain extent but still missed the time with you friends. You hadn't seen them in what had felt like years.

As Sollux is walking in the opposite direction down the street you decide not to talk to him. T he last thing you need is him to see you and Gamzee looking a mess, with messed up hair, dirty faces and barely any meat on your bones. You glance up and catch Gamzee looking down at his feet as he walks. You take his hand in yours and send him a small smile.

"I'm scared Karkat." He whispers. His hands are cold and you can tell he really is **_scared_**. He used your full name. "Why Gamz?" "When I sleep Karkat, I never have different nightmares. It's always the same one, with you leaving."

"I would never leave you Gamzee._ You know this_." He looks up at you with a bit of vacancy in his eyes. You stop walking and pull him into a hug. "It'll be okay Gamzee...everything will be okay." You sigh. You think 'Maybe one day, these words will actually be true.'

-Later after you both wash your hair in the sink.-

Gamzee still has a bit of dirt on his face. You grab the towel, wet it some more, and use the cheap soap to clean his face up a bit.

"Thank's bro."

"No problem."

The two of you walk out with the towel on Gamzee's shoulder.

"Later Steve." You both say in unison.

Steve was the gas station owner and he already knew the predicament the two of you were in. He gladly let you guys wash up in the bathroom. He said it was the least he could do, being that he can hardly do much.

"Karkat, take a bag or two of chips okay? They're on me." He looks at the two of you with worry.

"Thanks Steve!" Gamzee replies, walking over and grabbing two bags of chips.

* * *

The two of you make your way home with chips in hand and your breath clearly visible in the evening air. It was really getting cold and you were starting to get tired even more day by day.

* * *

_**Sadly I'm ending it here because I need some help! I am terrible at writing smut and other such things and I kinda want a little bit of that to happen before the big series of events happen. Anyone willing to help me out here? **_

_**This chapter could still be called a filler because it brought in the characters Steve and my honey bee Sollux! **_

_**I hope you enjoy the little cute stuff with Gamzee and Karkitty! :D **_

_**PLEASE PM ME IF YOU ARE WILLING TO HELP! YOU WILL GET CREDIT :D NO WORRIES. **_


End file.
